


[Podfic] Oh, Wilderness Were Paradise Now

by sallysparrow017



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Changing Tenses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Heronfem's 'Oh, Wilderness Were Paradise Now'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Dorian gets his soul marks, he mourns for the man he'll never have, this "Hissrad" whose name is on his body. When The Iron Bull gets his, he mourns, for the lack of name means that his soul mate has rejected him.</p>
<p>    This is the story of how they find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Oh, Wilderness Were Paradise Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, Wilderness Were Paradise Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591650) by [Heronfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem). 



> I.. have made the decision to attempt to use accents in this podfic. I'm really sorry if they're super inconsistent/terrible.

Author: Heronfem  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Pairing: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus

 

Length: 00:36:15  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Oh%2C%20Wilderness%20Were%20Paradise%20Now.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Q&A' by Kishi Bashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [Heronfem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heronfem/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin~](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
